Corazón Salvaje (Eunhae)
by Yugui
Summary: Donghae es un omega que está comprometido con Siwon, piensa que su vida es perfecta hasta el momento que descubre que Siwon se enamora de su hermano. Es una adaptación de la novela Corazón Salvaje, donde los protagonistas son EunHyuk y Donghae. No es completamente una adaptación sino que me base en eso para crear esta historia en un universo Omegaverse. hay EunHae, algo de Eunsung.
1. Prologo

Lee HyukJae un hombre de carácter fuerte y sentimientos dulces se encontraba en su oficina terminando de organizar papeles cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a su puerta.

Nadie osaba molestarlo cuando se disponía a trabajar en su oficina de campo, todos sus empleados lo sabían. Por temor a ser echados nadie sería capaz de tocar a su puerta a esas horas. Así que la situación lo tomó desprevenido y con la mirada llena de furia esperó a que, la persona con sus huevos bien puestos como para enfrentarlo, entrara a la habitación.

-¿Acaso molesto?- Preguntó un joven entrando con la sonrisa más radiante. Abriendo la puerta como si de su propia casa se tratase.

La ira desapareció de la mirada de HyukJae al ver a su amigo.

-JungSoo!- formó la más tierna sonrisa de encías que podía hacer – Para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

Ambos hombres se acercaron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Pese a sus diferencias, tanto de clase como de edad, su amistad rompía barreras.

Luego de reír un buen rato y de servirse copas del más fino vino, JungSoo relajó su rostro dejando ver algo de tristeza. Hyuk aprovechó el silencio para preguntar

-¿Sucedió algo con él de nuevo?-

-Oh, no no.- JungSoo simplemente no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, las lágrimas siempre lo traicionaban – El simplemente se fue – un breve silencio inundó la habitación.

El joven llevaba mirada triste, pero sacudió su cabeza e intentó continuar como si nada le estuviera causando dolor

– ¿Sabes? Pienso abrir un gafete de abogado. Lo llamaré Leeteuk!- alargó la frase final y simuló aplausos.

-jajajajja ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?

\- Quería que fuera especial, único y angelical, como tu servidor- llevó ambas manos cerca de sus mejillas fingiendo inocencia y ternura. Lo que provocó las carcajadas de ambos. Pero duraron muy poco. JungSoo se puso serio y volvió su mirada hacia HyukJae. – En realidad vine porque hay algo urgente que debes saber-

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan serio amigo mío?- El hombre cambió su semblante, sabía que nada bueno pasaría esa tarde.

El más joven, JungSoo continuó explicándole – No solo soy tu amigo, también soy tu abogado.-

\- Recién matriculado -

-Si – resopló – Recién matriculado. ¿Recuerdas que antes de tu matrimonio tuviste una aventura y que hace unas semanas el esposo de esa aventura te buscaba?

-Ay por favor. Ni me lo recuerdes. Ese hombre demente dice que su hijo es mío. ¡Qué locura!-

JungSoo lo miró fijamente y pese a sus quejas continuó – El hombre murió, y ese chico nunca fue reconocido por nadie. No tiene nombre, ni apellido, tan solo un apodo que dio la gente del barrio, lo llaman Eunh…-

-¿Para qué me dices todo esto? – La mirada fría de HyukJae regresó, en su tono de voz podía sentirse la indiferencia.

\- Tuve mis sospechas y fui a ver al niño. Por ahora está conmigo, pero creo que deberías verlo- El joven abogado le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. Eran ambos alfas y de un carácter muy fuerte.

Al señor Lee no le quedó más remedio que agarrarse la cabeza y aceptar la sugerencia, mejor dicho imposición, de su buen amigo.

En la enorme mansión de los Lee, JiEun observaba detenidamente a dos pequeños, fue entonces cuando lo decidió, levantó su mirada firme y se lo propuso a BoKyung

-Deberíamos comprometer a nuestros hijos-

BoKyung se quedó pasmada - ¿Quieres que Siwon se case con alguno de mis dos hijos?

-Sí, mira. Tus dos niños son chicos de clase alta. Aunque no tienes dinero, el título de tu familia es lo que quiero. De todas formas nosotros tenemos todo el dinero que queremos-

-Sería un alivio para mí. Que ambos niños fueran omegas me pareció tan peligroso. –

\- Lo sé. Por eso me gustaría encargarme de la educación completa de Donghae-

\- ¿Quieres que Donghae sea el prometido de Siwon? – La felicidad de la mujer se notaba a leguas.

\- Si, ambos niños son hermosos, pero Donghae tiene un perfil que me parece el indicado. Será un buen esposo. A JongWoon podríamos enviarlo a la capital, que haga la secundaria allí, así podrá encontrar una pareja más fácilmente-

Los festejos de las mujeres fueron cortados por un portazo, HyukJae pasaba a toda velocidad a buscar a su invitado. Con cierto temor abrió la gran puerta principal y se encontró con su buen amigo y abogado, que traía consigo a un joven muy sucio y desalineado.

Por otro lado, otro niño casi de la misma edad que el recién llegado bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-¡Papa! ¿Quién viene de visita? ¿Puedo jugar con él?-

-Siwon, ven hijo. Quiero presentarte a un amigo para ti, él es…-

El joven andrajoso captó la idea – Soy EunHyuk, el mono-

Siwon no pudo contener la risa – ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-El mío – El joven se quedó observando al pequeño riquillo que tenía en frente.

-Entonces vamos a Jugar- Siwon tomó su mano y el pequeño mono no pudo evitar formar una tierna sonrisa de encías. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo invitada a jugar, o que no tenía que pelear por un juguete.

Por otra parte HyukJae se quedó tieso. Vio alejarse a ambos niños y cayó sentado.

-Es igual a mí- No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos salieran

-Te dije que tenías que verlo con tus propios ojos- JungSoo le extendió su mano en señal de ayuda.

-Yo era igual a su edad. No puedo creerlo, y su madre me lo ocultó hasta ahora- Pasó ambas manos por su rostro, la culpa lo estaba invadiendo.

-Incluso su carácter y sus gustos son idénticos a los tuyos, llevo días sorprendido, y eso que ninguno de los dos se había visto antes – continuó el joven abogado.

-Tengo que remediar esto, tengo que compensar todo lo que le faltó de joven-

Ambos continuaron adentrándose en la casa hasta llegar a la oficina de HyukJae

-El tendrá todo para ser un gran hombre, oh, y también quiero que se llame como yo, su nombre es HyukJae – prosiguió explicando el hombre, mientras intentaban redactar un documento legal

\- Siempre quise nombrar a Siwon como yo, enseñarle a ser un alfa respetable, pero su madre se opone a todo. Cuida al niño como si fuera un muñequito.-

\- Ah sí- JungSoo Levantó su mirada del papel un momento – escuché que JiEun quiere comprometer a Siwon con uno de los hijos de BoKyung, la condesa-

-¡¿Qué?!- La mirada de HyukJae se oscureció, la ira dominó su cuerpo y sus decisiones. Entonces salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Paso cerca de los chicos que jugaban. EunHyuk estaba vestido con la ropa de Siwon y parecía la viva imagen de su padre. Un buen baño y ropa decente y ya cualquiera podía notar que aquel chico era el hijo del señor Lee.

Pero no se detuvo a pensar el qué dirán, el hombre estaba furioso, Y entró a enfrentarse a su esposa. La discusión llevó mucho tiempo y gritos hasta que finalmente HyukJae se calmó.

-No sabes si nuestro Siwon se enamorará de ese omega, ni siquiera sabemos si a Siwon le gustan los hombres – El señor Lee trataba de hacer entrar en razón a JiEun, pero cuando a ella se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

\- Aprenderá a amarlo y respetarlo, porque Siwon es un hombre de verdad, no como tú-

\- ¡Lo estas convirtiendo en un niño mimado!-

-Cualquier cosa es mejor a que sea como tú. Maldito hijo de perra, ¿crees que no vi a tu bastardo?-

Ambos sabían que HyukJae siempre iba a burdeles, y también podía tener a la mujer que quisiera a su disposición. Pero nunca pensaron que llegaría el día en que si iban a echar en cara la ruina que era su matrimonio. La farsa entre ellos era cada día peor, pero ese día iba a ser el último.

Hyuk intentó explicarse, pero su esposa no iba a escucharlo. El enfureció de nuevo y salió de la mansión a toda prisa. Tal era su ira que no se percató que el auto que conducía estaba fallando. Y en un trágico accidente aquel hombre falleció.

Su abogado fue despedido, el no pudo encontrar los papeles que estaban armando para legitimar a EunHyuk.

Además el chico fue corrido de la mansión. Siwon quiso protestar y proteger al mono, después de todo su padre se lo había pedido. Pero él nunca podía oponerse a las decisiones de su madre.

Pensaron que quizás nunca más volverían a verlo, pero el destino es cruel y a la vez justo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Jugando con el Destino

Como hacía casi todas las mañanas, un joven apuesto se encontraba sentado a orillas del mar, con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, tan tierna como él y genuina como ninguna otra. Nadie comprendía nunca lo que pensaba, pero el joven siempre se tildaba y se perdía en su mundo. Su cabello castaño se movía por el viento y, justo cuando iba a dejar llevarse por un sentimiento que inundaba su pecho dejando escapar una lágrima, un llamado lo despertó de su trance.

-¡Hey! Donghae – Su amigo le tocó el hombre haciendo que el joven volteara – No me digas que otra vez ibas a llorar mirando el paisaje – el joven se palmeó la frente, sabía que su amigo no tenía remedio.

-RyeoWook, ¿te das cuenta que ya estamos por terminar la universidad? – El joven con un dedo se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Sí mi pez, es nuestro último año y seguramente cuando terminemos te vas a casar – El joven estaba algo agotado, normalmente no entendía como su mejor amigo podía ser tan sentimental. Habían tenido esas charlas innumerables veces. Y los cambios de ánimo de su amigo Donghae lo tenían harto.

\- Siempre estuve muy feliz con la decisión de comprometerme con Siwon... pero-

RyeoWook se sorprendió y cayó sentado junto a su amigo – No puedo creerlo, por primera vez escucho que tengas dudas sobre tu matrimonio con tu "perfecto" Siwon.-

-No me malinterpretes, yo no tengo dudas sobre mis sentimientos. Yo sé que lo amo y que él será el esposo perfecto – Donghae hablaba con la mirada altiva, pero ese sentimiento triste que inundaba su alrededor no se disipaba.

-¿Entonces?... -

-Me parece extraño que nunca nos hayamos comunicado. Osea, entiendo que él está muy ocupado terminando su carrera en Europa, pero en todos estos años nunca me ha escrito. Ni siquiera sé si sabe mi número- La mirada del joven de pelo castaño se fijó en la pantalla de su celular.

Su amigo comprendía la preocupación del castaño, pero no tenía la intención de explicarle lo que pensaba en realidad. Recibir un golpe de Hae, con lo mucho que había entrenado su cuerpo no era una opción para Wook. Además creía que no era bueno meterse en esos asuntos.

-Bueno Wookie, es tiempo de irme – Con gran velocidad, el pez ya se había levantado, y se sacudía la arena. Formó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano a su mejor amigo para que también se levantara.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir? Es tu día libre –

\- A misa, ya es hora de la primera Misa del Domingo –

-Claaro, seguro que Siwon va a Misa también todos los Domingos – El joven agotado de escuchar una y otra vez los mismo discursos rodó los ojos.

\- jajajaja, basta no seas así – Donghae palmeó el hombro de su amigo haciendo que este trastabille en el lugar.

-¡AH, HAE! –

-¿Qué?-

-Ya recordé por qué te vine a buscar. Tu hermano volvió.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron a gran velocidad de regreso a su casa.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Donghae divisó a su bello y delicado hermano. Ese cabello negro perfectamente cuidado podía reconocerlo donde fuera, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y sin poder evitarlo corrió a abrazarlo. Y de paso, en su torpeza rompió unos lentes de sol que el pelinegro y traía puesto.

-Tan torpe como siempre – JongWoon ya se encontraba molesto. Era un hombre perfeccionista, algo obsesionado con su imagen. Además de temperamental, era totalmente opuesto a su hermano menor Donghae.

Donghae tomó los lentes en sus manos y los escondió en su espalda – Los voy a arreglar Hyung –

La torpeza de su hermano menor dejó de importarle, y le sonrió. Ambos no se llevaban bien, pero siempre lo intentaban de todas formas. Además nadie podía enojarse con Donghae, de todas formas siempre terminaba llorando, o siendo demasiado tierno como para poder regañarlo, aunque fuera su culpa.

-¿Sabes? En la capital me encontré con Siwon.-

Donghae no pudo evitar entusiasmarse. Así que corrió hacia su Hyung y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Necesitaba que le hablaran de Siwon con lujo de detalle. No quería perderse nada, ya sabía todo sobre él. Pero las noticias nuevas lo volvían una especie de fan obsesionada de tan perfecto hombre.

-Hae, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Deja de comportarte como un niño- JongWoon era sentado en la cama a empujones. Viendo como Donghae se acomodaba a sus pies como un niño que espera que le cuenten una historia para dormir.

-Hyung, no seas malo. Dime, ¿Cómo es él? ¿Cómo está? ¿Te habló de mí? ¿Ya casi termina? ¿Va a volver pronto? – El pez sacudía todo su cuerpo mientras hablaba a toda velocidad.

-Basta, ¿Estás rapeando?-

-Hyung-

-Es un hombre guapo. Muy refinado, se nota de lejos que es un alfa de alta sociedad –

Donghae se inmovilizó y abrió grande los ojos. Concentró toda su atención a la explicación de su hermano.

-Está bien, charlo bastante conmigo. Aunque en un principio no me reconoció, le expliqué que soy tu hermano. Quizás por eso mostró interés en llevarse bien conmigo –

-Es tan considerado- El joven ladeaba su cabeza

-Me das diabetes-

-Bueno, bueno. Continúa-

-Ya terminó la universidad, está por regresar aquí. Así que supongo que pronto se van a casar-

-¡WOOO!- Hae salió de la habitación saltando en un pie. Desde la misma JongWoon podía escuchar los festejos de su hermanito.

"Los años pasan y el chico no cambia" pensaba el mayor para sí mismo. "Solo faltaría que el muy bobo aún sea virgen". Un momento de duda llenó la cabeza del mayor. Pero alejó todo pensamiento sobre su extraño hermano, y se dispuso a cambiarse. En aquel pueblucho no podía utilizar su fina ropa. Además de que el calor estaba sofocándolo.

Lo mejor iba a ser dar una vuelta.

Caminaba por la arena, junto al mar. Su cabello negro se estaba llenando de arena, y eso lo molestaba. Él preferiría estar en la capital, no en un pueblo de gente aburrida, con calor sin enormes shoppings. Sin inspiración para sacar fotos.

Su mente siguió divagando, hasta que se topó con una casa alta cerca del mar. Tenía ventanales enormes que le permitían ver lo que sucedía dentro. La intriga lo dominó y se escondió detrás de unas palmeras, para lograr ver quien vivía en aquella casa.

Lo que no se esperaba era que lo que vería deleitaría sus ojos. Un cuerpo escultural se movía bajo el chorro de agua. Desde donde se encontraba, lograba ver perfectamente la ducha de aquella casa, que por cierto no estaba vacía.

¿Qué clase de casa tenía ventanales de vidrio en el baño? No lo sabía, pero el diseñador merecía un aplauso por su gran trabajo. Desde donde se paró podía notar ese abdomen trabajado, esa espalda perfecta, de piel pálida. Aquellos brazos tonificados y lo mejor del paquete un buen pene.

Si el dueño de ese cuerpazo tuviera un rostro decente, ya se había ganado la lotería. Por ahora, le quedaba buscar quien era el hombre que vivía allí.

Porque después de aquella maravillosa visión, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Pasa Henry, ya casi termino de ducharme-

La puerta se abrió, y el joven le tendió una toalla a su jefe. Mientras lo miraba algo desconcertado.-Mono, estás algo extraño. Podría decir que estas más alegre de lo normal-

La extraña risa de Eunhyuk resonó en todo el cuarto de baño haciendo eco. – Mira disimuladamente a través de la ventana, hay un hombre elegante echando un vistazo hacia aquí mientras me baño-

Henry comprobó lo que el mayor le decía. – Parece alguien de clase alta-

-Niño, quiero que averigües quien es, tal vez le dé el gusto de conocerme-


End file.
